A polycarbonate resin is generally produced using a raw material derived from petroleum resources, but in recent years, depletion of petroleum resources is feared, and it is required to provide a polycarbonate resin using a raw material obtained from biomass resources such as plant. In addition, since global warming due to increase or accumulation of carbon dioxide emissions brings about climate change or the like, there is a demand to develop a polycarbonate resin using, as a raw material, a plant-derived monomer that is carbon neutral even when discarded after use.
Under these circumstances, for example, a technique of using isosorbide as a plant-derived monomer and obtaining a polycarbonate through transesterification with diphenyl carbonate has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Also, a polycarbonate resin containing isosorbide as a raw material exhibits excellent mechanical properties and heat resistance and therefore, its use for industrial material applications such as automotive component has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
On the other hand, a molded body obtained by foaming a polymer (foam-molded body) is a lightweight structure excellent in heat insulating property or shock absorption and is used as a variety of materials by making use of its properties. Here, as disclosed in Comparative Example of Patent Document 3 using a polycarbonate resin having dissolved therein carbon dioxide, good foaming performance is not necessarily achieved by conventional polycarbonate resins.